It's A Girl Thing
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Slight Takari. Takeru finally asked Hikari out on a date, leaving her happy. Nothing could go wrong for her today right? Wrong! Menstrual cycles can ruin it all! Good thing Hikari has Miyako to save the day! A friendship oneshot!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note:** Hikari is thirteen in this fic, while Miyako is fourteen. Also, this is a friendship fic to describe what depths Miyako would go through for friendship. It's slightly Takari. This fic just came to me when I was straightening my hair in my bathroom. I told you guys that I write fanfics out of boredom and when I get a random idea at random times.

_Italics mean thoughts…_

**It's a Girl Thing**

Hikari laid back on her bed with a happy thought in her mind.

_Takeru just asked me out on a date tonight…_

She buried her head in her pillow while thinking of how great of a day it was. Tailmon hopped on her bed and sat next to her.

"Mind filling me in?" asked Tailmon. Hikari was acting a little more cheery today than usual. Hikari turned to her with her cheeks slightly pink.

"Takeru-kun just called a few minutes ago and asked me out on a date! I've been wondering if he'd ever do that. We've been on the platonic level for about five years now, starting from when we were eight. I'm so happy about that," she explained. Tailmon smiled.

_Yep…she looks like she's in love…_

"I'm really happy for you Hikari," said her feline partner. Hikari sat up and hugged Tailmon.

"Arigato," she praised. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She got up and walked to the living room to answer it. "Yes? Who is it?" she asked before turning the knob. A familiar female voice was heard on the other side.

"It's me, Miyako," said the voice. Hikari smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, whatsup?" asked Hikari. Miyako made her way in and sat on the couch.

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with Sora and I to the movies today. You know, a girl's night out," explained Miyako.

"Oh, sorry, I made plans with someone," replied Hikari. Miyako sighed disappointingly, but then shrugged it off.

"Oh okay. With whom and with what?" asked Miyako as Tailmon went over and sat next to her.

"Well…" Hikari started, pressing her two index fingers together with a deep blush on her face. Miyako raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?" she asked. She seemed to notice Hikari going on a dreamy gaze.

"Takeru-kun…he asked me out on a date tonight," she finished, with her head hung low. Miyako smiled and jumped up.

"Wow that's great! It's about time that Takeru-kun stepped up to the plate and hit a home run," exclaimed Miyako. Hikari raised her head with her cheeks still pink.

"I suppose," mumbled Hikari under her breath. Miyako made her way over to her and grabbed her hands.

"I'll help you get all fancied up!" she exclaimed as she dashed into Hikari's room, dragging Hikari along for the ride, with Tailmon slowly following them.

"I don't think it's really necessary," mumbled Hikari. Miyako waved her hand.

"Oh, but don't you want to feel special for your first date? Go make yourself look special and shine above all of the other girls out there!" shouted Miyako in pride. Tailmon just rolled her eyes. Miyako and Hikari went through a lot of outfits and shoes before finally deciding on the perfect outfit for her date.

"Perfect!" squealed Miyako as she pushed Hikari in front of the mirror. Hikari and Tailmon sighed.

"Miyako-chan! This is the same outfit I had on earlier!" stressed Hikari with a sweat drop on the side of her head. Tailmon shook her head.

"There was no point in going through all of that then," uttered Tailmon under her breath, but loud enough for the others to hear. Miyako smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Oops, well…I didn't know that it was the best we were going to get you," she said cheerfully, yet dumbfounded. Hikari sighed and Tailmon chuckled.

"Who would have thought that the outfit she threw on this morning was going to be the style of the day?" retorted Tailmon. Both Hikari and Miyako joined in the laughter as Miyako pushed Hikari into the bathroom.

"What now?" asked Hikari as Miyako went mindlessly through the cabinets.

"Make-up, that's what," answered Miyako. She put on slight powder, blush, eyeliner, light colored lipstick, and eye shadow. Tailmon put her paws to her hips and smiled.

"Not much of a difference, but she's pretty," she commented. Miyako agreed and went into a conversation with Tailmon about cosmetics. Hikari wasn't too interested though, especially since she felt the strange sensation in her lower body.

"Guys, I need to use the bathroom right quick," she said as she pushed the two out of the room and locked the door behind them. Miyako and Tailmon went into their conversation again, until something disturbed them.

"**Aaaaaaah**!" screamed Hikari from the other side of the door. Miyako and Tailmon busted in the moment Hikari unlocked the door.

"What is it?!" screeched Miyako. Hikari's lip trembled at what she discovered. Of all the days, of all the times, it had to be now? On the day she had a date with Takeru? Why did this have to happen to her?

"I started my period," she mumbled. Miyako and Tailmon fell anime style. Miyako regained her balance and glared at her.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Miyako as she put her hands to her sides.

"I've never had a period before. This is my first, and I don't have any pads!" exclaimed Hikari. Miyako put a hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Yeah, this is a bit of a problem," uttered Miyako. As if things couldn't get any worse, the door bell rang.

"Tailmon, could you see who that is?" suggested Hikari. Tailmon nodded and ran into the living room to check through the window, and then ran back.

"It's Takeru," she answered. The two girl's eyes widened.

"Oh no, he's early!" shrieked Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, stay here. I'll take care of things and get you some pads in no time!" she explained and ran off into the living room with Tailmon. Hikari re-entered the bathroom and locked the door. She clasped her hands together in a prayer position.

_Please hurry, Miyako-chan…_

Miyako hurried to and answered the door to let Takeru in.

"Hey Takeru-kun," greeted Miyako.

"Hey Miyako-san. Is Hikari-chan here?" asked Takeru as he stood next to Tailmon.

"Oh, she's still getting ready. She'll be down in a while. Just make yourself at home in the living room. I'll be right back!" she suggested as she ran out of the apartment. She made her way out of the apartment building and out of the gates. (**Author's Note:** Cue the chase music from "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". XD)

Miyako ran like crazy, with only one goal in mind, to get pads to Hikari soon enough so she can have a great date with Takeru. As she ran, she accidentally kicked a cat, jumped over a knocked down trash can, dodged two busses and a truck when she ran across the streets, and many other obstacles. At last, she made it to the closest vending store. She ran in, and stood in the sanitary isle for about one minute.

"Maxi, thin, overnights," she read as she went through all of the different brands and styles. She finally made up her mind and grabbed a package from off of the shelf and threw some change on the counter. She ran out before the cashier even managed to open the cash register. She ran like a maniac back to the apartment complex, this time pushing a skate boarder off of his board for a clear path, jumping over an open gate, and dodging a car and a van. After what seemed like an eternity of running, Miyako stood in front of the Yagami apartment door, panting every breath she could. She casually entered the door to find Takeru and Tailmon still sitting on the couch, watching rock music videos.

"Hey," he greeted as he glanced over at Miyako. He stood up to help her balance, but Miyako refused as she passed him and ran over to the bathroom door. She knocked on it softly. The door slowly emerged to reveal a relieved Hikari.

"Here," said Miyako as she gave the box of pads to Hikari. Hikari took the box and smiled.

"Wow, that was fast," she replied surprised. Miyako grinned and gave her a thumb up.

"Bet your sweet ass it was!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Hikari chuckled and began to slowly close the door again.

"Thank you," praised Hikari as she locked the door. Takeru was going to follow Miyako, but Tailmon blocked his way.

"Tailmon, what are you doing?" he asked curiously. Tailmon shook her head and put a claw to her lip so she could hear what the girls were going to say. Miyako walked into the hall and into Takeru's view. "Miyako-chan, what is going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?" he asked, more confused now than earlier. Miyako put a finger to her lip and winked.

"It's a girl thing. You boys wouldn't understand," she replied. About a few seconds later, Hikari emerged from the bathroom gracefully. Takeru smiled as he saw his now girlfriend all dressed up, ready to go on a date with him.

"You look beautiful. You're even wearing make-up," he said gently. Hikari blushed and ran over to hug him. Miyako and Tailmon clasped their hands together in awe. They released from the hug and Hikari grabbed the purse next to her. She slipped an extra pad in it, while Takeru wasn't looking.

"I'm ready to go," she said cheerfully as she made her way over to the door. Takeru nodded and stood next to her, opening the door for her. Miyako followed the two to the door and stood behind it waving to the departing couple.

"Have fun you two," she cheered as she and Tailmon waved. The couple waved back, while Hikari mouthed a 'thank-you' to Miyako. Tailmon and Miyako sighed as they watched the couple leave hand-in-hand. When they were out of view, Miyako sighed and closed the door.

"Ah…my little Hikari is growing up so fast," she said dreamily. Tailmon looked up at her and stared. Miyako noticed this and stared back.

"What?" she asked. Tailmon raised an eyebrow.

"You don't live here."

* * *

_Like it? Please leave me a review and please read my other fanfiction and review those too. Much love._


End file.
